


Keep Going

by Brookelyn13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sad Derek, True Alpha Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelyn13/pseuds/Brookelyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years and the pain is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

It's been three years and the pain is still there. Derek can feel it from the minute he wakes up till the minute he falls asleep. And even in sleep he feels the pain. It's been three years since the incident with Stiles, since he was possessed by the nogitsune. It's been three years since the night that has, and forever will, haunt Derek's mind. Derek can barely function on this day, hell he can barely function on any day, but on this day he has an excuse. Derek is still wrapped up in bed when he hears the loft door open. Scott always comes by here and there to check on Derek to make sure he's okay, even though he knows he's not. Derek is faced away from the alpha but hears his foots steps moving towards him and hears him stop just at the end of his bed. "You can't keep doing this Derek." Scott says, Derek can hear the pain in his voice as he talks to the beta. "You can't keep blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault." Derek shot up so he is now facing Scott, anger boiling inside him. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" Derek exclaims, "OF COURSE IT'S MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HIM; I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO SOMETHING!" The memory of that night comes quickly to his mind. 

They finally got him, the oni finally caught up to him. And now he's bleeding out in the middle of the loft in Derek's arms. "It's okay Stiles you’re going to be okay." Derek sobbed trying to reassure his mate that he was gonna live, when they both know he's not. Derek tries to stop the bleeding as best as he could but there’s nothing he could do; he was gonna lose his mate. Derek didn't realize how hard he was crying till he felt a hand cup his cheek and brush away his tears. Derek opens his eyes and just stares. Taking in every detail of his love. "It's gonna be okay Derek, I'll be okay." Stiles says in a shaky voice. Derek takes the hand that's cupping his face and kisses it before entwining their fingers together. "I-I-I c-can't let you g-go." Derek sobs more as he sees a tear fall from the pair of beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. He dips down to kiss his mate one last time but he's too broken to make it last. Feeling his mates heart rate slow more and more Derek breaths out, "I love you." Stiles smiles before he says his lasts words, "I love you too, Sourwolf." He went cold in Derek's arms. 

Remembering that night makes Derek fall to his knees, crying. Scott is there to hold him but it's nothing like being in Stiles' arms, it's never the same. "H-how am I-I s-suppose to move o-on without him." Derek sobs. "H-he was my e-everything. H-he was a-all I had l-left." Scott tightens his hold and starts rocking back and forth. After a while of silent sobs from Derek, Scott finally speaks. "You keep going." Derek looks up at the alpha with glossy eyes as he continues, "Stiles wouldn't have wanted you to be unhappy. He wouldn't want you to shield yourself away from everything in the world. He would want you to keep going because he believes in you. Keep fighting for him Derek, and don't stop." He was right, Stiles wouldn't want this, he would want Derek to be strong and not give up. Derek nodded his head in agreement and pulled Scott in for a hug. They stayed like that for a while till Scott said he had to go. He helped Derek off the cold cement ground before leaving him alone. Derek knew he couldn't stay cooped up in his loft, he needed to go somewhere, and he knew where. He changed out of his pajamas and grabbed the box under his bed before heading to the cemetery. He knew exactly where his head stone was, he'd memorized it, even though the last time he could even stand coming here was for the funeral. He found the slab of stone that read the name of his passed mate and sat in front of it with the box in his lap. He opened the lid and pulled out Stiles' favorite red sweatshirt that he always wore. It still smelt of him. Derek clutched the sweatshirt and began to cry again. Remembering all the memories they had together. Their first date, their first kiss, their first I love you’d, their first fight, and their first make-up. Stiles was the best thing to ever happen to Derek and he wasn't going to give up, he will stay strong because that's what Stiles would have wanted. Derek wrapped the sweatshirt around him, feeling as if his mate was there, holding him. He stood then leaned forward to kiss the top of the head stone before whispering, "I will always love you Stiles." He walked away towards his car feeling lighter, knowing that no matter what, his mate was with him, helping him get through the pain. He will always be with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to go for an emotional route, hope you enjoy!


End file.
